


Birthdays

by savaged



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, fbkink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Cris' birthday, Leo lets him do whatever he wants with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> quickly filled for this http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=6112480#t6112480 prompt.  
> Also, Happy Birthday Cris <3

When the portuguese finally opened, the sun was reaching its zenith and the small blaugrana player shivered in anticipation. The waves of blue cold washed his scarf away while sitting on Cris front door, and he interrogated his partner with one raised eyebrow as he entered his residence.

"I've been out there for almost an hour."

"Well... Hello to you, too."

Leo kept the rest of his complaints to himself and got on the tip of his toes to steal a quick kiss from the tall man's lips. He smelled like clean sheets and the deodorant he used right after shower, and Cris held him close as Leo surrounded his shoulders tightly. He approached to his ear; "hello and happy birthday, old man."

"Ugh..." Leo snickered and it tickled Cris' neck; "at least I'm *your* old man?" He swung him around and locked the door behind them.

"You know I am."

"That's more like it."

"You know, I was thinking we could do something fun today. If it doesn't hurt your back..."

"Shut up" Cris walked him to his bedroom; on a table of the living room a cellphone kept buzzing with upcoming notifications and on the couch, a pile of FedEx boxes stacked up. Leo gazed past them and sped up to the footballer's lair.

"I meant to get lunch with some friends and I want you to come with me."

"As lovers?" Leo teased him falling on the edge of the bed and got rid of his jacket and scarf. "I wouldn't mind coming out on your birthday–"

"They're cousins and childhood friends, they came explicitly to watch me age" Cristiano gestured to the mirrors of his closet doors and slid one of them open, "I have to make a good impression on this people."

"You're always making impressions on people, Cris..." Lionel closed his lips and tilted his head with curiosity towards what Cristiano was doing. He revolted boxes and cream tubes around and when he found his objective, he gasped pleased. "However... I wanted to bring you a gift and then realized you have everything already so..." Leo ran a hand through his hair. "I'll probably regret this... I'm all yours for one day.

A red box with a black ribbon showed in Cris hands. The chrome wrapping paper reflected the lights of the sunbathed room; Cris was looking at it with a side smirk and then up at Leo.

"What is that?"

Cris laid the box to a side of Lionel. "Open it."

The black haired started to chew on his bottom lip as he untied the silk bows. It was not until he opened the lid that he let out an innocent gasp and winced, looking at the object in front of his eyes.

A lavender hard plastic set of balls attached in one single piece appeared to be resting on a pillow surrounded by the walls of the box. Leo felt like he was about to touch something on fire when he got it in his hands and caressed it, shy and almost reluctant to do so.

The curves of it felt smooth under his fingertips; the base of the sex toy was circled with blunt edges and the tip was smaller than the rest of the beads. In general, the sex toy wasn't longer than Lionel's hand.

The impatient but affectionate voice of Cristiano snapped him out back to reality. "Do you like it?"

Leo still bit his lip. He nodded and hummed 'yes' wriggling on the bed, uncomfortable with the sudden realization that he didn't dislike the object at all and that he was aroused by Cristiano being the one to come up with the idea. Leo was usually the 'freak' of their spontaneous sex encounters.

"I want you to wear it."

"Wear it?" Leo shook his head, confused. Cris nodded. "Wear it how?"

"Let me show you."

He sat down on the bed close to him, thighs touching, and reached for a lube bottle stored in the box. Leo's heartbeat was a raced mess and his pupils were big while following Cris' movements. The image he had of Cristiano never changed, he'd keep being the same rival footballer, two heads taller than him that was possessive and dominating in bed as he was on the pitch.

"Take only your pants off and bend on the bed, so you can help yourself up."

Cristiano rolled his sleeves up and popped the cap of the lube open, taking the anal beads with his other hand. On the background, Lionel got rid of his pants and shoes staying in his socks and shirt.   
  
---  
  
His ass was in display when Cris finished pouring a small amount of transparent goo on the sex toy and was already warming up some between his fingers, rubbing the substance and standing up behind his small guest.

Leo's body was as stiff and hardened as it came. Even his eyebrows were up in tension and his arms, in a rect line, pushed him up almost as if he was completely standing up. Cris smiled fondly of him and thought that it always took him some minutes to relax before they did anything.

He approached and spoke softly; him turning older than he already was today made him feel he had some kind of responsibility over Leo's apprehensiveness.

"Relax," he ran his lubed index and middle fingers up between his cheeks and the response was immediate. Leo unclenched and moved forwards, leaning farther into the bed. Cristiano repeated the movement and Leo felt his erection harden, his body soften and the first bead get past his opening; entering him easily with the easiness of slick and the tightness of his sphincter giving up.

He grunted a couple of times when the beads increased in size, but Cristiano didn't stop and he didn't ask him to either. He quickly got used to it, pushing against Cristiano's hand filling him and not giving him the chance to take a break, and when the base of the toy met his skin Leo pushed against Cris' fill and hissed.

It was big, and strange, and made him horny and needy. He turned his head behind his shoulder to gaze up at Cristiano biting his lower lip, cheeks red and his shirt still on. He opened his mouth, swept his upper teeth with his tongue and smiled.

"Is that all?"

"Put your jeans on."

Lionel gasped. "What?"

"You're wearing them."

There was silence and Leo's discomfort while trying to hide his boner inside his pants, checking himself on the mirror trying not to walk funny and Cristiano waiting him by the door ready to take him by the hand.

 

-

 

The feeling of being in constant need of whimpering and cursing Cristiano in a table full of his people and kids was overwhelming. He never felt as surrounded in his life, not even in crowds or any stadium where he'd played; eyes on him like they knew what was going on beneath the table –Cris hand petting his erection every now and then, cupping it, digging with his fingers between Lionel's thighs– or inside him, for all that matters.

He shifted and wriggled and Cris asked him if he was alright with the most comely blatant grin on his face.

If he kept eating his nails at the current rate, he'd end up gnawing on his finger bones by evening.

He spoke naturally about his future matches and the current team and excused himself to the bathroom near the time the launch was about to finish. He had met at least four of Cristiano's cousins, three high school friends, one sister and two lovely aunts who kept telling him how handsome he looked and how single Cristiano was. Apparently, liking Leo was a family thing.

"Excuse me," he stood up clamping his arms down and smiling kindly to everyone as he headed to the back of the almost empty restaurant –Leo was sure Cris had rented the place for the day.

He closed himself in the bathroom and sighed loudly opening his zipper and getting in front of a urine stall when the bathroom door opened.

"Hey! My family's talking about you out there, you should go listen to them. It's like they don't even support Real Madrid." Cristiano snickered and leaned on the wall to a side of Leo. "What are you doing?"

Lionel stopped his hands and looked up. "Uh... I'm... I'm wanking."

"During launch with my family?" Cristiano frowned. Lionel huffed.

"Look, I really need to–"

"You need to come with me and have dessert" Cris turned Leo towards himself and pulled up his zipper, his hard on wrinkled the jean and he pulled down Leo's shirt. The small player shivered. Having to pee would have been easier to hold; this just hurt. Before he could complain, Cris was kissing him deeply against the stall.

"Let me–" Cris pushed at his groin and Lionel moaned.

"It's just a couple of hours more."  
  
---  
  
"A couple of–!?"

"Lower your voice down" he pecked his lips.

Lionel whispered, "a couple of hours more? Are you out of your mind? I can't do that!"

"Leo, it's my birthday, remember?"

With Cristiano's family and friends out there and an incredible anger at the man pressing his boner, he twisted his lips and shut his mouth; he sure was going to get revenge the day of his own birthday, but it wasn't the time.

"Okay, but you dare touch me while your aunt speaks again and I'll cut your finger off."

-

 

He didn't cut his finger off, but by the time Cris was driving them both back to his home after an hour tour around Madrid with friends and family, the portuguese had Lionel's set of nails marked red onto one of his hands.

Sitting stiff and steaming in anger, the arousal had transformed into ire and anguish. His bottom lip was red and plump from chewing. He didn't hate the fact that he was wearing the anal beds, because they actually felt good; he hated the fact Cristiano denied him any kind of release until they were home. And once they were home, he was acting as if it all had been a nice day and everything was alright when Cris kissed him. Leo wanted to scratch the furniture.

"Did you like the ride? I bet it was great to go with my cousin, he talks a lot about football."

Cris sat down on the couch and waited for Leo to reluctantly do the same and look down like he was some bitter child. Cris reached for his jacket and took it off, doing the same with the button of his jeans and raising his arms up.

"And what about that girl from eleventh grade... God, I can't even remember her name. She seemed nice. She was asking me about you," Cris leaned his mouth on the side of Leo's neck as he pulled off the whole of his shirt through his head. "Asking me if you were single. What should I tell her?" He kissed his skin and licked up towards his jaw. "Hm?"

Leo shivered, "that I'm yours for today."

"You're mine everyday" Cris chuckled from the back of his throat and stood up, pulling Leo with him to the bedroom. He couldn't see the argentine's eyes rolling blankly and mouthing a 'yesss.'  
  
---  
  
 

 

He started slow. Not like he had put them in the first place; slower so Leo felt each bed pass along the ringed muscles of his sphincter. Considering the pleasurable eaves of sensations, it felt similar to having every muscle of his body massaged, and Cristiano pulled back nice and slow until the last bead was out, then immediately back in drawing a fainted gasp from Leo's lips.

He got each bead out slower, watching Leo's back arch in pleasure and his moans increase, his legs tremble wanting to melt onto the mattress as Cristiano stood behind. The beads felt like an extension of Cris' body, his hand steady and Leo eventually beginning to be the one to fuck himself on the toy, pulling softly at his dick trying to get all those hours of denied pleasure back. Hurtful, painful hours. All for the worth of Cristiano watching him with absolute admiration and muttering words of encouragement that Leo knew, were product of his own arousal.

The man held Leo by the hip and patiently, completely focused, pushed the beads in and out –sometimes stopping midway and pushing completely in,– consumed in the mingle of pain and pleasure and shudders of the smaller man, with a light sheen of sweat covering his temples and his breath leaving out his mouth in huffs, his white shirt of rolled up sleeves wrinkled and hanging out his pants.

With the hand he used to hold Leo's hip, he pulled down his zipper and took out his cock giving himself a few strokes. His lips twisted to shut a high pitched moan and threw the beads to a side, taking Leo right there.

The switch of the hard plastic to the warm, thick, plump meat made Lionel swallow hard and choke on his spit. He muttered "Cristiano..." and fell onto the bed while the man he called his 'professional partner' slammed into the back of his thighs cursing him. He pinched his nipple and pulled at Lionel's hair biting the side of his neck, responding with a drawled dirty "yes, Lionel?" But Lionel hadn't energy left to answer; he had completely surrendered to him.

The sound of man against man filled the room. Pants, whines, sweaty skin and nails running through arms hugging a belly became their music. Lionel's fist surrounded by Cristiano's one turned the sheets into a creamy mess beneath them, and the cries of the smaller man because of the friction decreased when the portuguese came, holding him close and steady, telling him how much he needed that, telling him how he loved what he had done for him. Telling him how cute he looked like this, worn out and well worked. And how no one else would get a view like this of him outside of a pitch.

Lionel answered with a smile of closed eyes, hugging back and ruffling Cris' hair before he got up.

When he came back with a towel Leo looked asleep. He cleaned his legs, his back, and changed the bed sheets the argentine used to cover himself with; his skin shivered while Cris replaced the blanket.

As he lied to his side and cuddled him, Leo moved and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He approached his mouth to his ear and spoke softly.

"Happy birthday, old man."  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
